


Suggestion

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, i think this was only my second time ever writing smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba suggests something new. Mink doesn't object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion

Chop. The knife sliced through the cucumber easily. Chop. Aoba was preparing a salad for dinner, seeing as Mink was only about thirty minutes away and would be home quite soon. The can of natto he had bought earlier at the market was sitting on the counter, waiting to be opened. He thought about what they would do after dinner. Maybe, if Aoba played his cards right, he’d get lucky. Perhaps Mink was still flustered over the ‘phone incident’. The thought of an flustered Mink made Aoba laugh to himself. 

He continued slicing through the vegetable when he head the door creak open. The sound of it locking was heard seconds later. 

“I’m home, Aoba,” 

“Welcome back,” Aoba greeted, still concentrating on chopping. Chop, chop, chop. 

Mink was going to the bathroom to wash his hands, but as soon as his eyes locked onto Aoba’s ass, he forgot what he was going to do. Considering what happened earlier, Mink was half expected Aoba to be waiting for him in the bedroom. Mink’s golden gaze studied the smooth curves from the back of his thighs to the small of his back. Aoba wasn’t aware that his shirt was slightly riding up, exposing his back dimples. 

Taking long, quick strides Mink was behind Aoba in moments. His large, warm hand grasped his lover’s right cheek. He smirked as Aoba gasped. 

“Mink.. dinner is going to be ready soon and I-” 

“I want you,” Mink’s low, velvety voice rang through the air, sending a shiver up Aoba’s spine. The smaller man felt Mink’s fingers ghost over his sides and eventually dip down to his waist, and proceeded to travel upwards under his shirt. 

“M-ink~” Aoba breathed, setting the sharp knife down. While he wouldn’t mind making love right here and now, he did want to get the food prepared. 

That was the plan, until he heard the sound of Mink unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. Aoba could feel the callous hand slide into his underwear grope his cock, and tried hard to hold down a moan. Aoba raised his hand back, his fingers entwining themselves in Mink’s hair. His fingernails just grazed against Mink’s scalp, earning a deep, hungry growl. He closed his eyes as Mink’s lips attacked his exposed neck, his tongue licking the sensitive flesh. 

The twitch in Mink’s pants did not go unnoticed. Aoba pushed back, grinding against his crotch. A strained noise sounded from Mink’s throat, turning on Aoba even more. He could feel a hot hand reach up and rub his nipple. 

“A-ah Mink!” Aoba’s voice squeaked as Mink touched him. He felt his lovers hot breath dance on his neck and arched his back. He would never tire of Mink’s touch. 

“Turn around,” Mink whispered, removing his hands from Aoba’s body. He watched as Aoba twisted around, his hazel eyes staring into Mink’s own. Mink brought his lips down to reach Aoba, sloppily kissing him until he could feel Aoba’s pulse intensify. He peppered kisses all the way down Aoba’s face, from his jaw line to his collarbone. His hands grasped Aoba’s hips, sliding his thumbs through the loops and tugging down his pants. 

Eyes widening, Aoba opened his mouth: “Mink, what are you doing!?” Now he didn’t know what to do. He’s been naked in front of Mink plenty of times, but still was embarrassed when Mink decided to be so bold like this. He watched with mouth agape as Mink sank down to his knees. 

Mink’s hands barely touched Aoba’s erection, almost teasing the younger male as he guided him into his mouth. 

“Ha..Mink…” Aoba moaned, closing his eyes. He brought his hand and combed his fingers through his lover’s hair. Saliva dribbled over Mink’s lips, moistening Aoba’s crotch. His desire grew harder as Mink sucked diligently, his hands firmly placed on his partner’s hips. Aoba’s moans had gotten louder with each strong suck, driving him closer and closer to the point of no return. Mink dragged his tongue up the underside of Aoba’s cock, earning a shrill cry from the other man. 

“Mink, I- I’m so close--” Aoba breathed, gripping Mink’s hair tighter. Though just as Aoba felt the rush of euphoria travel to his loins, Mink popped his mouth off. 

“Mink!!” Aoba cried, cheeks red with embarrassment and shame. Mink just stared back up at him, cocky smirk revealing his teeth. He stood back up again, towering over Aoba. He snaked an arm around his waist, hoisting Aoba up in the air and catching his legs with his other arm. Aoba’s pants dangled off of one of his ankles. 

With Aoba in his arms, Mink headed to the bedroom. Aoba had his hands down to cover his exposed half, a pink flush on his cheeks. He bit his lip, like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating. He pushed the bedroom door open, looking down at Aoba’s face. 

“What is it?” Mink asked, laying him down on the bed. He placed one knee on the bed, waiting on Aoba’s response. 

“I…want to...” the rest of his sentence was inaudible. A furious blush ensued. His eyes flickered everywhere but Mink. 

“What?” 

“...Ride you,” Aoba spoke quickly.

Mink stared back at him. He wasn’t rejecting this suggestion, but he was searching for the right words to say, though saying anything at all in this situation could make Aoba feel more awkward. The aching bulge in his pants twitched, catching Aoba’s attention. 

“C’mon.. let me,” Aoba /purred/, moving on all fours and waiting for his lover to join him on the bed. Mink could see the precum drip onto the bedsheets. 

Stripping of his clothes rather quickly, Mink placed them to the side of the bed. Aoba’s shirt was still rolled up, and his pants presumably had dropped in the hallway. 

The bed dipped under the added weight. The afternoon sun watched as the two lovers locked eyes with each other. Mink shifted toward the middle of the bed, stretching out his long legs. Aoba tentatively moved over them, moving closer to Mink’s core. He sat on Mink’s hips, their erections rubbing together. Mink had barely been touched during this whole time. 

Mink’s hand had reached over, grabbing the bottle of flower scented cream. He could feel Aoba’s heated gaze watch as he squirted the cream onto his hand and applied it to his length. Pouring more onto his hand, he brought Aoba closer to him.

“Mink…” Aoba’s voice could barely be a whisper. His desire ached with need and desperation. He leaned against Mink’s chest, breathing in that wonderful scent of cinnamon. He anticipated Mink’s fingers. No, he craved them. 

No matter how many times they did it, the first sense of pain was inescapable. Aoba groaned, his lips traveling across Mink’s chest and neck. Mink moved his fingers slowly, almost teasing his partner. He groaned as he pressed down on Mink’s fingers, absorbing the feeling of pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. He brought his lips to Mink’s own, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. Smacking sounds and moans filled the room, not that the two could really care. They were engrossed with each other, hands roaming bodies and groping.  
Mink had pushed another finger into Aoba’s entrance. It was so hot… Was Aoba running another fever? His fingers moved around his lover’s inner wall, stretching him out. He was searching for /that/ spot.

“Mink~!” Aoba moaned, unintentionally squeezing. Mink’s chuckle rumbled in his chest. Entering a third finger, he moved them around, making sure that Aoba would be ready. He looked up into Aoba’s eyes, seeking the permission to move on. Aoba nodded, looking down at his crotch. He was a fine mess by now, but they’d clean that up later. Breathing in, Aoba reached down and grasped Mink’s cock. Guiding it to his hole, Aoba sank down. 

His fingers gripped Mink’s shoulders, his nails digging into the darker man’s flesh. Mink was normally the silent type during these types of situations, other than a few grunts here and there. He sank down lower and lower, eventually burying Mink to the hilt. His heart pounding in his chest sounded like the only thing in the room. Mink’s hands were wrapped around Aoba’s waist, supporting him as Aoba breathed, adjusting to Mink’s size.

Mink leaned his forehead on Aoba’s collarbone. Aoba was slowly rocking back and forth, soaking in the pleasure. His cock constantly rubbed on Mink’s stomach, coating it in a layer of Aoba’s pre-cum. 

“Mink.. you move too,” Aoba moaned. Mink’s fingers wrapped around Aoba’s erection, pumping him and began to thrust. The hand that was resting on Aoba’s hip now travelled to his face, cupping his cheek as he brought his face closer and their lips met. Mouths opened and tongues seeked each other’s company. Aoba continued to grind, pleasure tingling in his hips. 

They were both close. Muscles twitched as the two lovers moved faster, panting hopelessly into each other’s mouths. Aoba could feel his climax as he tightened up on Mink, a moan erupting from his throat as he came. Seconds later Mink tensed up and groaned as he released inside of Aoba. Pulling himself off slowly, Aoba laid down on the bed. His ragged breathing slowed as he came down from his high. He looked to Mink, who was wiping the cum off of his stomach with his fingers. 

“We should take a bath,” Mink said, staring at the glistening mixture of semen and sweat that clung to his skin. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr there's a chance you've seen this already....  
> Oh yeah, and there's kind of another one that can go with this, but you don't really need to read one or the other for it to make sense.


End file.
